Relaxing is for the dead
by Sammie527
Summary: It's not often that a Winchester gets to sit back and relax. When Dean finds himself with nothing to do he decides to spend some time with his angel. Destiel. Established Relationship. Just fluff, really. K to be sure cause I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.

* * *

Days like these don't come by often.

When you're born into the life of a hunter, you don't have the luxury of taking the day off. There's always somebody that needs saving. Always a monster that needs to be ganked. Demons to exorcise.

The ever-lasting shadow of death looming over you; consuming your entire being until you can't breathe.

You can't just decide to take the day off because you decided you needed a break from it all. There's no escaping it. Once you know what's in the dark, there's no forgetting it. You can't just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself. You don't have the time to do something stupid like taking a walk in the park to smell the roses or even something as simple as gazing at the stars.

No. Especially not for the Winchesters.

For the Winchesters it's undeniably worse. With the Apocalypse right of their shoulder, they don't have the time rest. When innocent lives are on the line, they can't afford to waste their time.

Although, today, it seems, that the Winchesters have hit a dead end.

No strange, untimely deaths. No supernatural occurrences. Nothing. Not even with the help of their angel were they able to find anything strange going on. It was almost as if all the monsters got together and agreed to stop killing people for the time being. Even demons were being uncharacteristically quiet.

You could say it was the calm before the storm.

Despite the nagging voice in the back of his head screaming 'wrong' there was nothing they could do but wait. Wait until some innocent bystander was brutally murdered before their time by a creature of the night. God, how much he hated waiting. Dean was never one to sit still and do nothing. Never one to stay quiet about how wrong it all felt, too.

"There's gotta be something out there, Sammy! Monsters don't just stop killing people and demons always have something up their sleeve!" Dean had protested.

"Dean, how many times do I have to say it before you accept that there's nothing going on. Even Cas wasn't able to find anything. We just gotta sit this one out and wait." Sam had explained exasperatedly.

'Sit this one out and wait'? Dean Winchester doesn't sit and wait. He's a man of action.

Still, he couldn't really do much on his own. If Sammy and Cas weren't able to find anything then what were the chances he could? He had nothing to do other than actually sit down and... wait.

He was watching Back to the Future, with a beer in his hand, in a rundown motel somewhere in Oklahoma when he heard a familiar flutter of wings.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Dean asked without turning to look at the angel.

"Hello Dean." Cas' eyes travelled heavenward. "The ceiling... but that's not what you meant," Cas had quickly corrected himself as soon as he looked back at the hunter realizing that Dean had turned to look at him with a face that expressed exasperation.

"Good for you, Cas! You're learning. Now tell me why you're here. Unless you just wanted to spend some time with dear ol' me," Dean smirked as he turned back to the movie.

"That's exactly why I am here," Cas stated rather bluntly.

Oh. Well, that was unexpected. Despite the fact that they've been... a thing for quite some time now, it took some time getting used to the fact that Cas was finally his.

Dean looked over at Cas standing in the middle of the motel room. He stood stock still watching Dean with that intense gaze of his which Dean had grown accustomed to. "Come over here, Cas. I think it's time to introduce you to Back to the Future. A classic. You'll love it."

Cas looked around the motel room looking for something. "Where is Sam?" Cas asked when he decided to join Dean on the battered motel couch.

"He's out buying some food. Won't be back for a while since the last diner we saw was a couple miles back."

Cas seemed to accept that for he grew silent, attention drawn to the movie playing.

Cas broke the silence after a few moments. "I don't understand why she is so infatuated with this boy. She doesn't even know him other than the fact that they hit him with their car while trying to save somebody else."

Dean chuckles slightly at Cas' confusion. It was endearing when Cas didn't understand certain things. He placed his arm at the back of the couch directly behind Castiel. Still smiling slighty he explained patiently what he had missed from the beginning of the movie. Cas listened intently with his eyes trained on Dean. After that they went back to watching the movie quietly. Dean glanced at Cas by his side and couldn't help the surge of fondness that overwhelmed him towards the angel. His angel.

He put his hand on Cas' shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Cas then turned to him with a puzzled expression. Dean just shook his head slightly and smiling slighly he leaned foward to catch Cas' lips with his own.

No. Winchesters don't get many days to relax, but when they did, they made the best of it.

* * *

omg. This is my first fanfic ever. Please go easy on me. But if you find anything wrong with this whether it be punctuation, spelling, or how I worded something or anything grammatically wrong please tell me. Also good feedback is nice for my mind.


End file.
